The Perfect Girl
by Syck
Summary: What is Roxas's perfect girl? Find out XD


The Perfect Girl

* * *

_Well, the perfect girl for Roxas, would obviously have to be a girl._

* * *

_She would have to be astonishingly beautiful…_

* * *

_She would care for him and understand him, and look after him no matter what happens…._

"Namine!! Help me!!" Roxas yelled.

Namine was in her chair drawing and when she heard the brunette boy yell across her room. Skeptical, she looked up to see the boy crawling on the floor.

"What?" the blonde asked cruelly.

"I broke… my… freaking…. KNEE!" Roxas yelled at the top of his lungs. "Take me to the damn hospital!"

Namine scoffed and she said coldly to him, "I'll see what I can do _after_ I finish drawing." And she ignored the yells and screams of the boy and continued on her art.

_

* * *

_

_She would have to be adorable and quiet, especially patient…._

"Yo Roxie!" the girl yelled at loud across the hall.

Cursing, Roxas walked towards the blonde's room preparing from an all out scream of orders.

"What?" he muttered coldly.

"Gimme a drink of water, _pwease_?" Namine cocked her head to the side, asking sweetly.

"HELL no." and Roxas began to walk back to his room.

"Come on! I'll give you a hug." She asked.

"You have legs, do it yourself." Roxas muttered coldly once again.

"Do it or I'll yell you're raping me." The atmosphere suddenly turned dark as the blonde threatened.

"Hell no."

Then in a split second,

"HELP!! ROXAS IS RAPE-" Namine screamed before being silenced by the young boy.

"I'LL DO IT! Just wait here."

Namine turned sweet once again. "Thank you Roxie." And she kissed him slightly on the cheek.

The boy's face burned slightly, but he turned around to get water for the blonde.

_2 minutes later_

Roxas came smiling faintly into Namine's room, only to be hit by a pillow, straight in the face, spilling the contents of the drink unto his shirt.

"THAT TOOK 2 MINUTES!! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!!" Namine screamed.

_Ugh, why do I even try?_

* * *

_She'll have to be intelligent, sophisticated, and independent_

Roxas was taken into a trance by soft sniffling sounds coming from the house backdoor. As he slowly made up to his way, bat in his hand just in case of intruders, a crying blonde flooded his vision. Bat lowered, he walked across the concrete to his target, and he threw an arm across the petite girl.

"Namine, what's wrong?" Roxas asked in a comforting tone. No matter how much the girl placed him through, he still couldn't bare the sight of her misery.

Namine sniffled and cried into Roxas's chest as she poured gentle tears from her blue eyes.

"Come on Namine, tell me what's wrong? Did anyone in the Organization harass you again? If that's true, I'll kick his ass whoever he is." As he said that, Roxas placed a light kiss on the blonde's head.

Namine sniffled once more before raising her head towards the brunette. Roxas couldn't help thinking how adorable she was.

"I-I got a paper cut from drawing." Namine cried showing Roxas a slightly cut finger.

"…"

There goes his respect.

_

* * *

_

But most of all, whoever she is, she has to be his exact twin. Someone who has personalities and hobbies are the same as himself.

"Yo Roxas?" Namine asked.

Looking up his manga, he saw the petite blonde standing on his doorstep wearing a sundress. The girl he despised and loved so much.

"What?" he muttered coldly.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Are you drunk? Your actually asking me what I want to do?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Yup, I'm bored, beautiful, and wanna flirt with some idiot." She grinned.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Nope! Cause I ain't flirting with cha!" she exclaimed, then Namine took Roxas's hand. "Come on, if you don't have anything, we do things my way!"

And she dragged him to an amusement park. After a hellish day of roller coasters, merry-go-rounds, and other childish things, Roxas and Namine exited the amusement park happily, well, Namine anyway. Roxas was on the floor puking.

"Damn… you…" each word separated by vomit. After a couple minutes of retching, Roxas said darkly. "My turn, I did everything you wanted to do; now you do what **I** want to do."

So Roxas forced Namine to a beach and they both sat down at the ocean shore.

"What are we doing here?" Namine asked darkly.

"Watching the sunset," Roxas answered. "Now shut up."

After 3 minutes, the blonde girl jolted up and exclaimed, "This is boring, I'm out of here." And she turned around and left.

The brunette boy shook his head smiling, "She doesn't know what she's missing."

_Of course Namine was a girl, and she was incredibly beautiful, however, she was nowhere patient, hell if she was calm, and if she was understanding, may God strike him with lightning. _

_Roxas smiled to himself._

She was better than some _perfect _girl.

* * *

Enjoyed? R&R

Artist- Click Five

Song- Just the Girl

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for


End file.
